


Never Can Be This Sweet

by Chooboozle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angel!Ray, Creature/Angel AU, Guardian Angel!Michael, M/M, Masturbation, Playful Vines, Poison, Request/Commission, Slits, Tentacle like sex, Vines, Vines are like tentacles, breeding angel!Ray, commission, creature AU, creature!Ryan, guardian angel!Gavin, guardian angel!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the New World, all seemed dead but that never stopped the curious angel Ray from trying to fly down to learn more about it. He is surely in for a surprise when he finds out what really lurks in the darkness of the world.</p><p>And he <em>loves</em> it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Can Be This Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning, some tentacle-like stuff sexy things. This story is about angel Ray who runs away from the Second Heaven to basically become a sexy pet for vines and Creatures. This also has a very intense orgasm scene. I am proud, for the shameless smut <3**
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry, again, for the long wait for an update! Here you go with this one~ This was a lovely commission for a sweet Anon. Thank you so much for the support~
> 
> Got a suggestion? Want to see something you particularly like? Just wanna talk? [click here](chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask) and ask me~

_"Long ago, you broke off your yoke and tore off your bonds and said, 'I will not serve you!' Indeed, on every high hill and under every spreading tree, you lay and bow like a prostitute."_

 

* * *

 

 

The New Earth was a misty grey with ponds of black and green that were full of poison like Cyanide and bittersweet, vicious goop that smelled sour. Fatal to most, especially the humans – those who were still surviving. The temperatures were hot and actual growing life was scant compared to the amount of gold that was in the world. The lands were plagued by devilish beasts that resembled a hybrid of a man and a dragon. They were the nasty _Creatures_ that roamed like a virus, poisoning the land and only filling it with decaying life and their vines that only slithered the land in search for something to feed off from and use their life essence.

 

It was rare the vines ever had any barbs on their bodies, but they were sticky and full of the bitter-apple poison that was also coated all over them. They only served to being nutrients back to their masters, but some went rouge among the land, hoping to find some sort of vessel to drain, but sadly it was rare they ever survived on their own against the muddy and murky lands.

 

The world was not as it once was; no longer were their lush grounds full of lively flowers and trees that would bear fruit and give fresh air. The sun never really rose or showed itself through the clouds and give light to the darkness. Now, it seemed like it was a time of a dark Hell of which life no longer flourished in besides the demons who happily dwell in it. 

 

 

~*~

 

 

The flight down to the Earth was perilous and also one of which no angel knew the way to for the fact that no angel wanted to _go_ back down to the Earth. And so when one of the smaller, fertile angels of the Second Heaven proposed the idea one soft night during a meal between the _Guardians_ , there was a set of bellowing laughter.

 

“The New Earth is no place for a little thing like you. Why in God’s name are you even thinking about that damned land? It was forsaken,” one of the mightier angels stated before lifting his chalice to take a sip of some rare, red wine. His name was Michael, and he possessed fiery red hair as a symbol of his fury. His eyes were wicked, surrounded by a sharp shade of green in a pool of warm brown. He was one of the most beautiful angels in the Second Heaven and one of the fiercest warriors to battle in their army, almost always in the front rank.

 

The small angel gave a pout, wings sliding down like thick rags until they drug against the golden ground. The tray in his hands nearly fell to the floor and his eyes lowers from how disappointed he felt after being denied. The others gave a tiny chuckle, seeming to roll their eyes before the second one arches his finger towards the younger angel.

 

“Come here, sweet Ray,” the second one said. He was Gavin, another warrior just like Michael with wit and sharpness. He was very skilled at his craftsmanship, creating his trusty bow with piercing arrows that fell many monsters.

 

The servant angel nodded, coming close, preparing to take back the chalice that the other had, but instead it was just a small pat on his head that the archer angel gave him. It made Ray blush, biting softly down on his lip and looking down towards the ground.

 

“Don’t be foolish, dear. You were made to be here and here alone, serving us as being loyal. We give you all of the things that you have ever wanted, haven’t we?” He set the empty cup onto the tray and gave Ray a tiny kiss on his temple, as if to mend any wounds that were made.

 

Ray managed a false smile that looked absolutely _raw_ and unappealing so much so that even the third Guardian, Jack, gave a grimace of his own. The servant angel came forward to the eldest angel, ducking his head low out of respect, and tried to not give a noise of sadness.

 

“You don’t know what it is like down there. We don’t even know, fully. The _Creatures_ took over the land and conquered it, almost eradicating all life as we know it. Why in both Heavens would you ever want to go down there? Are you asking for a death wish and are just tired of living here?”

 

“I am just curious as to what is down there. For my entire life, I’ve only known what the Heavens looked like and I can hear the cries of the humans from down below…” he frowned. “It makes me sad, Masters.”

 

“Sad? Why sad? Don’t you know that this isn’t a place of sadness, but joy? Down on the New Earth, all you will be is sad and be like one of those pathetic humans that are crying out in pain,” Gavin raised an eyebrow. “You aren’t turning against us, are you, little Ray?”

 

Suddenly, they all burst into laughter, practically beating the table with their fists and jeering at the little servant angel. There was a flame of _something_ that rose up into Ray, and the little seraphim swore that he could see a disgusting shade of red surge over his vision. His heart flittered in something that he never felt before and he barred his teeth so that he could hold back how he truly felt.

 

“As if he were actually strong enough to do such a thing!”

 

“Never, my Masters,” the words tasted bitter on the seraphim’s tongue and he swallowed down that awful lump that welled up in his throat. “I can assure you that I am only inquiring because of the stories that I hear that are being told around the Second Heaven.”

 

“Stories? Rumors?” Gavin had an eyebrow raised, taking a pen and writing down something that made Ray’s heart twitch. Was it a warning? Did it speak of him and how wrong it is to be curious and would it punish him later on? Ray licked his dry lips when Gavin finally finished with a lowered voice. “You know gossip is a sin, Ray, don’t you?”

 

“I do.”

 

“And so is eavesdropping. It can lead to such as dishonesty and scandalous acts that would only hurt us and the Second Heaven in its entirety,” the eldest angel threw in, tilting his head to the side as he watch the youngest beginning to tremble. The glass wear on the tray began to tingle and make soft _ping_ ing sounds against the metal.

 

“I apologize,” Ray muttered with a sad tone.

 

“Don’t be sorry, but what were you going to do for the New Earth, anyway? Save the pathetic humans? Only God can help them now; and what about the _Creatures_? Do you, some frail and soft servant think you could do something about it? The best thing you could do for them is to crouch low with your ass in the air, legs spread and giving them such decent invitation,” Michael laughed, earning the side noises of agreement from the other two. “Not a brave thane, or a fighter. You’re just a future breeding bitch for the _Creatures_ to sink their teeth into. Am I wrong?”

 

Ray had fists clung furiously together, his cheeks such a bright red that it could have mimicked the shade of an apple. He knew in his mind that he didn’t deserve such treatment from the Masters. They were not gentle, nor loving like all of the other angels of the Second Heaven proclaimed them to be. Ray was smarter; he knew this all alone, but the harsh words finally drew the last straw for him. He inhaled, preparing his answer.

 

“No. You are not wrong, Master.”

 

And with their laughter that followed with it, he knew then that this was no longer the place that he could call home.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Ray decided to make his escape from the Second Heaven during the Dark cycle when all of the angels were resting. He never noticed how _quiet_ it was during this side of the cycle; there was not a soul that seemed to be awake or alert as he made his way out of the Courts and with soft, pattering feet ran down the streets, running through the misty fog of clouds that swirled around his toes every time he took a step. He kept his movements quick and swift, not wanting the others to even notice that he was gone until it was too late and he was past the point of return.

 

There were diamond tears in the corners of his eyes, completely in shock and in utter disbelief that he was actually carrying on with this. There was part of him that wanted to turn back and stuff all of these feelings back under to where they won’t bother anyone else again, but he refused. He picked up speed, wings beginning to flutter with him. He didn’t want to be obvious with the light of his wings showing through the darkness if he were to take flight, but now there was only excitement that came over him.

 

This was an _adventure_ , something that he not only has never done before, but it was something he wasn’t even allowed to do at all, but it was breaking away. The Masters would no longer mistreat him like they did such as referring him as something as low as a stupid servant who would always be the butt of their jokes and always under their rule.

 

It would be a long trek down to the New Earth, but he knew exactly where the gates were for the portal. With any hope, he would make it by the dawning of the Light Cycle, just before the sun were to come up and wake every other angel up. He continued to run, not wanting to feel any sort of weariness that would slow him down.

 

 

~*~

 

 

When Ray’s feet hit the mossy stone, he had no idea how much time had passed during his journey to the New Earth. He gave an exhausted sigh, sitting down immediately, not caring is his tunic were wings were to get smudged up from the dirty ground. He longed for a drink of water and tried to look around to see if there was any dew left on the grass or maybe some rain water that fell from the trees.

 

There was nothing. There was smog, instead, accompanied by what looked like rotting fruit. He grabbed a dark apple from the trees and bit into it, immediately spitting it out when it tasted like _nothing_ of what he expected. He seemed to lose all of the feeling in his tongue and teeth and he whimpered as he tossed the fruit aside.

 

_Was it worth it?_

 

“Yes,” he answered himself, hovering in the air with a single thrust of his wings. “I don’t care; the Masters were wrong. There is still hope for this place yet. I just have to find the people. The humans!” he went into the air, right in the thick of the clouds to try to look far and wide to see if there was any moving life. “The humans have to be around. We’ll be friends! And they can give me nourishment in return, hopefully!”

 

He started to fly away, but the thick smog and the black clouds made it so difficult that Ray was actually breaking a sweat when flying normally was one of the easiest and most exciting ways to move around. The air was chilly, nipping at Ray’s skin in small bites and making him shiver before retreating back to the ground in order to find some sort of shelter. From the way the clouds looked, it was about to storm.

 

There was a pond right next to a hollow log that he flew into and he tried to test the waters by dipping his hand in it. He gasped when he felt how viscous it was, running through his fingers as thick as blood. He picked up his hand and gave it a lit, biting his tongue when he tasted how _tart_ it was, but it didn’t taste bad. It actually tasted as if someone bled out a ton of green apples of their juice and put it in this pond, so the angel did not hesitate to drink from it, no matter how dizzy he felt afterwards.

 

 _Perhaps this was a mistake_ , he thought as he gave a sigh of defeat. He returned back to the log just as there was a roll of thunder that sounded through the land. He made a small pillow out of glass and grabbed a row of moss to cover his feet just as he heard the trickling rain beating against the log.

 

After all, the very least he could say was that he was very interested in learning more about the land, and just how peaceful it really was.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Ray was awaken as he sneezed, opening his eyes to see the sun shining through the small crevices of the log. He gave a smile and immediately shook off the moss that acted as a blanket before crawling out into the open.

 

 _Sunlight_. He smiled, looking around to see if the rain brought new life to the lands; he looked for any sprouting flowers or budding roses, but there was none for now. He went to the lake to drink some more water which tasted _much_ fresher than the previous night before. He felt adventurous, as if he were a traveler looking over a brand new land and discovering new things and giddiness rose up in his heart as he started to fly towards the sky. The air was still chilly, but it didn’t stop Ray from flying around here and there to look for any humans or listen out for their cries.

 

It wasn’t the cries of humans that he heard, but there _were_ some chittering noises that caught his attention. He stopped mid-flight and landed back down on the ground, eyes wide with puzzlement.

 

“Hello?” he called out, looking all around frantically. There was nothing but brush, and he even tried to look through the bushes to see what the noises were. They seemed to be getting louder and louder, but the angel couldn’t figure out where the source was coming from. There was a fear that it could have been a predator or a beast that was trying to lure him with nice sounds just to capture him in his claws and pluck his wings. He remembers some of the rumors, and even from the Masters, themselves, back in the Second Heaven always talking about how there were _Creatures_ looming around the New Earth in search for angelic and seraphim blood.

 

_What would they do to a breeding angel like me?_

 

Ray nearly shrieked when the tittering sounds were finally close enough and there was something that _grabbed_ his ankle, curling it tight and firm as if it was a shackle before trying to drag him down.

 

“Stop!” Ray demanded, swatting the slithering being away. He felt the panic in his heart when he saw how long and thin it was and almost mistook it for a serpent until he saw that there was no head or fangs. “What are you?” Ray asked, lifting up a foot when he felt it give him the slightest tickle against his heel. He looked down to see a small, slithering _thing_ that was trying to wrap around his ankle, but it was too slow. It made a noise of what sounded like discontent, making a high, pitchy squeal as the angel pulled away from it. It tried to spring back, but Ray kicked it away. “Off of me! What the Hell are you doing?”

 

Soon, there was a second one. And a third and a fourth before there was a whole _flurry_ of them gathering around and showing themselves in the midst of his light. The angel suddenly felt nervous, wings flickering as a point to try and get away and take off, but he was hesitant. After all, there was a reason why he came here in the first place and so it wasn’t always best to flee. He lowered his foot down again only for it to he wrapped around by the slithering things, and Ray finally saw what they were. Although they were a dark green and even a blackish color, he could see that they were some sort of plant appendages.

 

 _Vines?_ _They are thin enough, they look like they belong in a septic vineyard._ He hummed in puzzlement, tilting his head to the side as he could see the plants circling around his ankles. They didn’t tug so he let them do it until they crawled up to the thick of his thigh before beginning to try and prod at his feathery gown.  
  
“Stop, I said!” Ray smacked them away so that they wouldn’t come further. “Don’t touch there! You don’t belong there!” Once again, the vines gave an displeased sound that made the angel feel like he were to get hurt if he wasn’t going to let them do what they wanted. Ray started to move back until he was frozen in his steps. Suddenly, _pain_ washed over his leg as one of the vines _snapped_ against it, pouring some sort of black ooze over his thigh. “God!” he cursed, drawing air between his teeth as he fell to the ground. It felt like someone struck a bunch of pins and needles into his flesh and raked them away, but just as it happened, it was gone. The very uncomfortable stimulus subsided and soon there was _no_ feeling left whatsoever. “W-what did you do?!” It was nothing that Ray had ever felt before. The feeling was _sharp_ and heavy – but he recognized it as what the Guardians had told him about “pain”. 

 

The vines didn’t answer, but they come closer, wiggling and squirming towards the angel until they wrapped around his wrists. Ray felt his heart race in fear that he would die, but there was a soft reminder that he couldn’t die – he didn’t know which was worse for the moment. “P-please, don’t hurt me again.”

 

The plants swirled around his leg, no longer leaving that residue in a black trail, but their touches were soft now. Sounds that sounded similar to pigeon coos were made and Ray relaxed, eyes lidding as he could feel the effects of…whatever was put on his skin.

 

“W-what are you doing to me?” his tongue felt thick and sleep seem eminent, but he forced himself to stay awake. “Are you going to kill me? I left the Second Heaven just to be willed to my death?”

 

One of the thicker plants trailed up his leg, past his torso, and even began to tickle the very nape of his neck before finally meeting with the angel. It slid past his lips and Ray was too slow to react properly, sputtering and spitting to try to get the vine to go away, but they were too quick and slipped into his mouth. Ray’s dull senses didn’t let him bite down, but he did lick all around the foreign vine that was in his mouth. It tasted like bitter, unripen apples and tried to spit out the plant, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t. His lips were weak and he could barely feel them except for the slight sting of warmth of the tart syrup that were over them.

 

He couldn’t feel anything at all, but it was so much better than that awful “pain” that nearly struck him down. He was just hoping the vines had settled down and if he were to just lay there without moving, they wouldn’t harm him again. He could feel the smaller once twisting around his fingers, leaving soft little pecks against the tips and he gave small whimpers enough for the thicker vines to slide out of his mouth.

 

“You’ve had your fun, haven’t you? Please – ” and he stopped his sentence with a gasp, eyes wide and his cheeks flushed. He was _touched_ , but not in the way that he would’ve allowed. He didn’t even noticed that a couple of the plants made their way around his thigh and poke at the very inner part of his flesh, just beside his groin. He was in disbelief, feeling the slick, tickling pokes of the plants dipping low into the flesh, threatening to slide around the sensitive area that the Guardians said would “come in handy for them one day”. He struggled, trying to get the words to come out of his mouth for them to not touch and that he needed to be saved for a breeding master one day, but it was useless.

 

The numbing sensation turned _hot_ and his body felt is it were on fire in the best of way, like a crimson, red rose over a flame. The light of his wings twinkled, trying to flutter and spread out as if he were going through some sort of heat that he never felt before. _Alive_ and ready, his eyes rolled back when his thighs were fanned out. The vines rubbed all around, picking up the hem of his feathery tunic and scattering it until it was out of their way so that they could invade. The smooth tips flicked against the smooth, velvet slit and he trilled weakly, eyes screwing shut.

 

 _They’re touching me_.

 

He didn’t understand what it meant, but there were something that was similar to blazing sparks that were sprayed over his skin with every stroke that they made against his slit. They were tender and soft, but just enough to make the angel’s wings move just a bit. He held his breath, but couldn’t help out a noise. It was a shrill squeak coupled by a breathy gasp as he felt the teasing vines working their way inside. He didn’t stop it, he was too interested. His fingers curled and he bit down on his numb tongue when two slipped in. “G-God!” he finally had the strength to yell out, with a steamy puff of breath rising into the chilled air. There was a pang of realization of how _sinful_ this was, especially when he felt the tingle of pleasure arising in his groin and there was a heated splash of shame that rose up in his cheeks. His cocklet twitched, honey-blood pumping thick to it. His legs were fully spread, feet flat on the ground and knees bent in the air, pointing to opposite sides. The new position had his mouth dropping opened from the excitement that pulsed through him. “O-oh, Hell…”

He _mewled_ , claws digging out of the thrill as there were more touches and pokes from the plants. They were surrounding him, rubbing at his slit, stimulating a little gush of wetness that made the angel nearly swoon. A couple of other were trying to curl around his cock, giving it some smooth tugs and it only pumped the pleasure deeper into Ray’s body. “G-goodness me,” he gasped, not knowing what to do. He felt _overwhelmed_ in the best way and suddenly he realized what the Guardians meant when they called him a natural born breeder. “I-is this sex? Is this what sex is?” he asked into the air, knowing he wouldn’t receive an answer.

 

 _It’s amazing_.

 

He tried to look, but it was difficult. He could barely sit up and with the poison still in full effect, it made him weak and he was overcome with ecstasy. He laid flat, wings separated and at each of his sides, hands now above his head. He felt like _whore_ and there was an instant, almost as long as a heartbeat, which he felt regret and guilt, but it was quickly over. It was over when there were a pair more vines that were rubbing at his wetting slit before they made way beside the other pair that curled inside and Ray nearly yelped from the stretch. His wings _thrashed_ and his feet kicked in the air. There was that feeling of pain again and Ray begged for it to be numbed down as he nearly pulled away from the vines with tears prickling in his eyes.

 

A wet trail of more poison, and he calmed, giving heavy breaths. He felt hungry for _more_ as he could feel them curling up towards a place that made him squeal each time. His cock was being played with, the nub now fully erect and leaking against his skin before the vines happily swiped each lush bead away. Ray could tell they were getting thicker and more lush, growing slightly as they curled around him. He whimpered, feeling his slit get stretch out from the thickening vines. There was no pain, but he never felt so _full_ and he was curious if this is what a breeding angel felt like with a master. Was it this good? Was it better?

 

 _There’s no way it could be better_ , he smiled, biting his lip as a couple of the other vines began to play with his nips, giving them light squeezes from time to time. It only added to the sensation and he purred, cheeks giving a small blush. The movements of the vines began to increase, almost becoming a frenzy and the angel gritted his teeth harshly. He could feel a build up from inside, but he couldn’t explain what it fully was. He just wanted it to continue to happen and so he begged for more. “Y-yes, please, keep going!” he fidgeted against the ground, hips jutting up into the air. He felt himself gush, coating the vines in thick, honeyed slick and he squealed as they seemed to grow thicker. They were thriving off of him, growing fatter as they fed off of his essence and he was _loving_ it.

 

The sensation increased the faster they went and he heaved in a thick gulp of air, suddenly feeling as if he couldn’t breathe anymore. His skin felt as if it were on _fire_ and he gave warning whimpers as he could feel the slide of slick slip down his cleft to the very tail of his back. He could feel his muscles tense as tight as the head of drum and he gave a sputtering squeak as he could feel a _release_.

 

“F-Fuck!” he cursed with a primitive, small snarl. Soaked, velvet walls tightened around the vines, trying to keep them inside as there was a wave of gush that escaped him in small jets from his slit. It was thin a watery, soaking the plants and the ground that he was on. His fingers clawed into the ground and he heaved another breath as euphoria surged through his body, making his muscles lock up and paralyzed. Again and again, the spurts continued and his hips bounced in the air, not even know how to begin to ride out what was happening to him. He felt consumed with pleasure and only instinct was left. His slit and hole was continued to being played with to the point he moaned and had to scream “enough!” and the vines finally left from inside of him.

 

The vines around his cock finally let go as there was warm cream soaking them. Another wave, and he bit his tongue. They were spattered with white and that’s when they finally slowed, trailing the cream all over his belly. There was an embarrassed blush that Ray gave as his writhing movements finally slowed, locking up bit by bit until they finally stopped. His breaths were rocky, but he finally recovered, opening his eyes to the hazy sky and the plants spiraling all around him, hugging at his wrists and ankles. He was a mess and he was embarrassed.

  
“L-look at me,” he groaned as his heartbeats seemed to grow more and more labored. “I-I am what the masters always said… I’m lying like a whore.”

 

 

**

 

 

 _He’s there. I can smell him. I can smell how wet and wanting he is_.

 

The _Creature_ gave a low, rolling growl that mimicked the sound of the thunder from the storm from the night. He moved as fluid as water, wings folded back, making sure they didn’t make a sound as he ran through the brush, snarling lightly through his nose with every breath he took. He was _hungry_ , starved for seraphim flesh. The air reeked of honeysuckle and it smelled damp and pure. The _Creature_ sniffed the air again, licking his fangs. His mouth watered in thirst and he tried to crawl closer to the source until he finally heard it. The noises that were being made were shrill and needy and the _Creature_ could feel his cock fattening up, and lowed in hunger, eyes beaming blue and glowing as he tried to look passed the leaves to see a bushel of vines wrapping around an angel.

 

“Y-yes, please, keep going!”

 

It sounded like a pleading symphony and the _Creature_ raised his ears, eyes growing wide as he could see the vines were not only around him but working _inside_ of his sweet, little slit. “God,” he rumbled, brow raising as he bit back his lip with serrated fangs. As much as he wanted to, there was something that wouldn’t allow him to break up this beautiful, little scene that was happening before his eyes; as hard as it made his cock, he was enjoying the show of the little angel losing his beloved mind over the vines playing with him.

 

The way his muscles strained against the ground, wings flailing uselessly in response, nails digging dirt, and his teeth grit down, it made the _Creature_ yearn for him, claws digging into his own sides to hold back immediately taking him and sinking his teeth down on him.

 

“Silly, little thing allowing those pests to touch you like that. You need a _true_ Alpha,” he muttered to himself, making sure his voice was kept low so that the seraphim wouldn’t be disturbed. His movements grew more and more erratic and less fluid and the _Creature_ ’s tail swished before locking up as he watched the angel unravel.

 

“F-fuck!”

 

The Alpha bit back his tongue to hold back a snarl as he saw the angel come. The seraphim was _perfection_ , looking so beautiful as his back arched sharply, wings pining with feathers ruffled messily. A thin jet of honeysuckle cream striped both his stomach and the vines that continued to mess with him until he begged for them to stop. The blond _Creature_ nearly barked, finally having a full rage of instinct taking him over and he pounced from the bushes and into the open, wings poised into the air and his head low. His snarl thundered through the air, shocking the angel so much so to try pull away, curling into a helpless ball with his wings acting as a cover. He cooed pathetically, his wings trying to hide his hole and his wet slit even though his legs were closed and crossed tight.

 

“Please, don’t hurt me!” he begged in a wavering voice that almost sounded as if he were already crying. His body was trembling as hard as a jackrabbit whenever it was finally caught by a predator and the _Creature_ smiled wickedly, moving closer to the angel. The vines did the wise thing and moved ahead, slithering away cowardly after having their fill of angel substance. The Alpha gave a hateful snarl towards them and their direction before returning his attention back on the frightened angle that was still shivering in fear.

 

Carefully, he extended a flaw from his index finger and slowly began to run it over the soft feathers that belonged to the boy. Even though his feathers were a virgin snow white with just the small hint of a glistening white that only made their brilliance radiate more, he possessed hair as dark as a matted raven’s.

 

“Interesting,” the _Creature_ said aloud as he finally flicked the claw away, plucking a single feather from the wings. The angel gave a high yelp before biting down on his lips so that he would mute anymore noises. The Alpha looked over the feather, tilting his head to the side before he saw the radiance of the silky, white feather begin to ebb away and dull into a nasty, putrid grey mixed with a rotting brown. He grinned from this new observation and placed a tight hand on the smaller lad’s shoulder. “Forgive me. Usually, I don’t like to play with my food, but you certainly gave me a lovely show just a second ago, didn’t you?”

 

The response was a sad, low coo and the Alpha lowered his eyes, scanning over the angel’s body. He remembered that lovely pink slit that was as cher two rich Gladiolus petals. He swirled his tongue around in his mouth before it popped out into the open, leaving a thick trail of poison to kiss at his lips.

 

“I could show you what _true_ breeding is like. I’m sure that’s what you are, isn’t it? A little sprite-whore spitting out babies whenever needed?” The _Creature_ could feel just how rapid the lad’s heart was racing through his finger tips and he could feel his teeth itch what want again. How badly he wanted to get on with it, ram his thick cock into this perfect being without any regrets and sink his teeth into his neck until he truly felt satisfied, but he tried to scrounge up any willpower that he had to his name and hold back. “You falling apart over those menial vines that only wanted to play around, I can only imagine that you would do when trying to actually mate. Oh, how you would swoon under me as I rock into you, filling you with all I had to offer – my hot seed. That tiny slit gushing around my cock, squeezing me – _God_ ,” he bit his tongue, almost raking his claws down the angel’s back. “I _must_ know your name, my new pet. Speak, breeding-sprite.”

 

“Ray,” Ray answered, his voice completely soaked in terror. He gave a startled sniffled, and it was obvious that he was beginning to cry from a little, soft sob that he gave out. “I promise, I will never come back. You won’t see me again –”

 

“What kind of plea is that?” the Alpha asked, curling his tail around to swipe at the tips of Ray’s wings. He pried them apart, making Ray whimper as he raised his eyes to see his legs and cheeks stained with sticky slick and he ran his tongue through his teeth. “You just think I’m going to let my new pet go? After a spectacle like that?” He lowered himself down until he was crouched low, cock perched thick in his hand and he lazily drug the ring of his hand over it. A crystal bead of precum began to bud from the tiny slit of the smooth cockhead before beginning to dribble down.

 

He could see the raven hair tossing back as Ray looked over his shoulders. His face was red and wet with a road of tears that drug down his cheeks. Those eyes were a bright amber that made the _Creature_ grin with delight with his own eyes aflame and he could see that the boy was looking to see him playing with his cock. His lip seemed to quiver as if he were _hungry_.

 

“Precious thing.” The _Creature_ rumbled deeply, feeling his hardness aching with want. A couple drops of poison bled from his fingers, staining the silky wings with an inky black that looked rotten and Ray gave the most melodic coo that sounded as if it belonged to a mystical fairy. “Were you damned?”

 

“I ran away,” the angel said in all honesty. He gave a couple of blinks before clearing his throat and shaking it clear of the fear. “My Guardians never favored me. Might I have your name?”

 

“James. I am called Ryan,” his tongue slithered out into the open, lapping against the air. “But you can only address me as nothing less than you new Master less you would like to end up my meal rather than my plaything.” His wings thrashed as he finally let go of Ray. The poison that seeped from his fingers made sure that the angel wouldn’t be able to fly anywhere. The lad moved slowly and rocky, trying to get to his feet but having so much trouble that the _Creature_ finally pulled him up.

 

“Plaything?” Ray’s voice was light and confused, looking up at the Alpha past smooth and dark lashes. The way Ryan’s voice curled into a smile made him shiver with what only seemed like anticipation.

 

“ _Breeding Pet_. I will finally put you to the test of what you were _made_ for,” Ryan spoke, raising his brow as he could still see Ray’s eyes wandering down to his hard cock, aweing in such lusty interest.

 

“Please.”

* * *

 


End file.
